List of Doraemon media
This is a list of all Doraemon media releases. Manga *''Doraemon'' - Originally published in Japanese, later translated to other languages. Doraemon is also published in three bilingual editions. *The first version is bilingual in English and Japanese (Shogakukan English comics; 2002- ). ** Title: Doraemon: Gadget Cat from the Future ** Publisher: Shogakukan ** Number of volumes: 10 *The second version is bilingual in English and Yue Chinese. ** Title: 多啦A夢學英文 (Duōlā-A-mèng xué yīngwén, in pinyin; Doraemon: Study English) ** Publisher: HKcomics ** Number of volumes: 9 *The third version is bilingual in English and Vietnamese ** Title: Đôrêmon học tiếng Anh ** '' (Doraemon: Study English) ** Publisher: Kim Dong publisher ** Number of volumes: 10 Derivative manga * ''The Doraemons, a spin-off about Doraemon and his friends from Robot School * Dorabase, a spin-off about robot cats who play on a baseball team. Anime *''Doraemon (1973 anime)'' *''Doraemon (1979 anime)'' *''Doraemon (2005 anime)'' Anime specials *''Doraemon and Itchy the Stray'' *''Doraemon Meets Hattori the Ninja'' *''Doraemon's Time Capsule for 2001'' *''Doraemon: Come back Doraemon'' *''Doraemon: Featherplace'' *''Doraemon: It's Autumn!'' *''Doraemon: It's Spring!'' *''Doraemon: It's Summer!'' *''Doraemon: It's Winter!'' *''Doraemon: Summer Holiday'' *''Doraemon: Treasure of the Shinugumi Mountain'' Films This list of Doraemon films contains a list of films based on the anime and manga series, Doraemon and released by Toho. * Doraemon: Nobita's Dinosaur (actually a plesiosaur) (のび太の恐竜) - Fujiko F. Fujio, 1980 * Doraemon: The Record of Nobita: Spaceblazer (のび太の宇宙開拓史) - Fujiko F. Fujio, 1981 * Doraemon: Nobita and the Haunts of Evil (のび太の大魔境) - Fujiko F. Fujio, 1982 * Doraemon: Nobita's Monstrous Underwater Castle (のび太の海底鬼岩城) - Fujiko F. Fujio, 1983 * Doraemon: Nobita's Great Adventure into the Underworld (のび太の魔界大冒険) - Fujiko F. Fujio, 1984 * Doraemon: Nobita's Little Star Wars (のび太の宇宙小戦争) - Fujiko F. Fujio, 1985 * Doraemon: Nobita and the Steel Troops (のび太と鉄人兵団) - Fujiko F. Fujio, 1986 * Doraemon: Nobita and the Knights of Dinosaurs (のび太と竜の騎士) - Fujiko F. Fujio, 1987 * Doraemon: Nobita's Parallel "Journey to the West" (のび太のパラレル西遊記) - 1988 * Doraemon: Nobita and the Birth of Japan (のび太の日本誕生) - Fujiko F. Fujio, 1989 * Doraemon: Nobita and the Animal Planet (のび太とアニマル惑星) - Fujiko F. Fujio, 1990 * Doraemon: Nobita in Dorabian Nights (のび太のドラビアンナイト) - Fujiko F. Fujio, 1991 * Doraemon: Nobita and the Kingdom of Clouds (のび太と雲の王国) - Fujiko F. Fujio, 1992 * Doraemon: Nobita and Tin-Plate Labyrinth (のび太とブリキの迷宮) - Fujiko F. Fujio, 1993 * Doraemon: Nobita and Fantastic Three Musketeers (のび太と夢幻三剣士) - Fujiko F. Fujio, 1994 * Doraemon: Nobita's Genesis Diary (のび太の創世日記) - Fujiko F. Fujio, 1995 * Doraemon: Nobita and Galactic Express (のび太と銀河超特急) - Fujiko F. Fujio, 1996 * Doraemon: Nobita's Adventure in Clockwork City (のび太のねじ巻き都市冒険記) - Fujiko F. Fujio and Fujiko Movie Studio, 1997 * Doraemon: Nobita's South Sea Adventure* (のび太の南海大冒険) - Fujiko Movie Studio, 1998 * Doraemon: Nobita's Adventure: Drifts in the Universe (のび太の宇宙漂流記) - Fujiko Movie Studio, 1999 * Doraemon: Nobita and the Legend of the Sun King (のび太の太陽王伝説) - Fujiko Movie Studio, 2000 * Doraemon: Nobita and the Winged Braves (のび太と翼の勇者たち) - Fujiko Movie Studio, 2001 * Doraemon: Nobita and the Robot Kingdom (のび太とロボット王国) - Fujiko Movie Studio, 2002 * Doraemon: Nobita and the Wind Wizard* (のび太とふしぎ風使い) - Fujiko Movie Studio, 2003 * Doraemon: Nobita's Wannyan Space-Time Odyssey* (のび太のワンニャン時空伝) - Fujiko Movie Studio, 2004 * Doraemon: Nobita's Dinosaur 2006* (Doraemon The Movie 2006) (のび太の恐竜2006) - Fujiko Movie Studio, 2006. Remake of the 1980 movie. * Doraemon the Movie: Nobita's New Great Adventure into the Underworld - The Seven Magic Users* (Doraemon The Magic 2007) (のび太の新魔界大冒険～7人の魔法使い～) - Fujiko Movie Studio, 2007. Remake of 1984 movie * Doraemon: Nobita and the Green Giant Legend (Doraemon The Future 2008)* (のび太と緑の巨人伝) - Fujiko Movie Studio, 2008.DORAEMON THE MOVIE 25th * Doraemon: The New Record of Nobita: Spaceblazer (新・のび太の宇宙開拓史) - Fujiko Movie Studio, 2009 - Remake of 1981 movie. * Doraemon: Nobita's Great Merman Sea Battle (のび太の人魚大海戦) - Fujiko Movie Studio, 2010 Short Films These short films were usually shown alongside the feature-length movies above. * What Am I for Momotaro* (ぼく、桃太郎のなんなのさ) * Tokimeki Solar Kurumaniyon (トキメキソーラーくるまによん) * The Sun Is Our Friend: Hold Out, the Soraemon! (太陽はともだち・がんばれ!ソラえもん号) * 2112: The Birth of Doraemon (2112年ドラえもん誕生) - 1995 * Doraemon Comes Back* (帰ってきたドラえもん) * Nobita's the Night before a Wedding* (のび太の結婚前夜) * A Grandmother's Recollections* (おばあちゃんの思い出) * Gambare! Gian!! (がんばれ!ジャイアン!!) * The Day When I Was Born* (ぼくの生まれた日) * Doraemon's 25th Anniversary (ドラえもんアニバーサリー25) Dorami-chan Films * Mini-Dora SOS (ミニドラSOS!!) * Wow, The Kid Gang of Bandits (アララ少年山賊団!) * Hello, Dynosis Kids!! (ハロー恐竜キッズ!!) * A Blue Straw Hat (青いストローハット) The Doraemons Films * The Puzzling Challenge Letter of the Mysterious Thief Dorapan (怪盗ドラパン謎の挑戦状!) * The Great Operation of Springing Insects (ムシムシぴょんぴょん大作戦!) * Strange, Sweets, Strange? (おかしなお菓子なオカシナナ!?) * Doki Doki Wildcat Engine (ドキドキ機関車大爆走！) * Goal! Goal! Goal!! (ゴール!ゴール!ゴール!!) Dorami-chan and Doraemons Films * Robot School's Seven Mysteries (ロボット学校七不思議!?) * Space Land's Critical Event (宇宙ランド危機イッパツ!) Musicals was a 2008 musical based on the 1990 anime film of the same name.Event information, News about the musical The musical debuted at Tokyo Metropolitan Art Space on September 4, 2008 running through September 14. Wasabi Mizuta voiced Doraemon. The story was the same as in the original film: Nobita saw magic dust in his house and it teleports him to the Animal Planet. Video games Arcadia 2001 *Doraemon (Arcadia 2001)'' Super Cassette Vision *''Doraemon Nobita's Time Machine the Great Adventure'' Famicom *''Doraemon (Famicom)'' *''Doraemon: Giga Zombie no Gyakushū'' Super Famicom *''Doraemon 2 (Super Famicom)'' *''Doraemon 3 (Super Famicom)'' *''Doraemon 4 (Super Famicom)'' Nintendo 64 *''Doraemon: Nobita to 3-tsu no Seirei Ishi'' *''Doraemon 2: Nobita to Hikari no Shinden'' *''Doraemon 3: Nobita no Machi SOS!'' Nintendo Gamecube *''Doraemon: Minna de Asobō! Minidorando'' Game Boy *''Doraemon 2'' *''Doraemon Kart (Game Boy)'' Game Boy Color *''Doraemon 2 (Game Boy Color)'' *''Doraemon Kimito Pet no Monogatari'' *''Doraemon Memories: Nobi Dai no Omoi Izaru Daibouken'' *''Doraemon no GameBoy de Asobouyo DX10'' *''Doraemon no Quiz Boy'' *''Doraemon no Quiz Boy 2'' *''Doraemon no Study Boy: Gakushuu Kanji Game'' *''Doraemon no Study Boy: Kanji Yomikaki Master'' *''Doraemon no Study Boy: Kuku Game'' *''Doraemon: Aruke Aruke Labyrinth'' Virtual Boy *''Doraemon: Nobita no Doki Doki! Obake Land'' (cancelled) Game Boy Advance *''Doraemon Board Game'' Nintendo DS *''Doraemon: Nobita's Dinosaur 2006 DS'' *''Doraemon: Nobita no Shin Makai Daibouken DS'' Wii *''Doraemon Wii'' *''The Doraemons Game'' Sega Mega Drive *''Doraemon (Mega Drive)'' Sega Saturn *''Doraemon: Nobi Futo to Fukkatsu no Hoshi'' Dreamcast *''Boku, Doraemon'' Game Gear *''Doraemon: Wakuwaku Pocket Paradise'' *''GG Doraemon: Nora no Suke no Yabou'' PlayStation *''Doraemon 2: SOS! Otogi no Kuni'' *''Doraemon 3: Makai no Dungeon'' *''Doraemon: Nobitaito Fukkatsu no Hoshi'' *''Kids Station: Doraemon: Himitsu no Yojigen Pocket'' TurboGrafx 16 *''Doraemon: Meikyū Daisakusen'' *''Doraemon Nobita no Dorabian Nights'' TurboGrafx CD *''Doraemon Nobita No Dorabian Nights'' 3DO *''Doraemon Yuujou Densetsu'' WonderSwan Color *''Pocket no Chuu no Doraemon'' Microsoft Windows/Xbox 360 *''The Doraemons Game'' *''Doraemon Monopoly'' References * * Category:Doraemon Doraemon Doraemon Doraemon Doraemon ko:도라에몽 관련 매체 목록 ms:Cerita panjang Doraemon ja:ドラえもん映画作品 th:โดราเอมอนฉบับภาพยนตร์ vi:Danh sách các tác phẩm Đôrêmon zh:哆啦A梦电影作品